


Fairy Tale Frenzy

by cosmicruin



Series: Welcome to the Kim Household [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Kim Brothers (EXO), Sibling Bonding, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicruin/pseuds/cosmicruin
Summary: Spontaneous storytelling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this installment, Xiumin is 9 years old, Suho is 8, Chen is 7, and Kai is 5.
> 
> This was [originally posted](http://capricious-moon.livejournal.com/7871.html) on December 2014 at my LJ account and part of a project I've started way before that. It's about time I revive this project, if only to indulge my need for Kim siblings fic.

Minseok hung the dishtowel after putting away the last plate when he heard high-pitched giggles and rushed footsteps. He turned around just in time Jongin burst into the kitchen with a huge grin, the ears of his rabbit onesie flopping behind him with each step.

“Help me, hyung!” Jongin clutched onto his shirt once he was in reach. “The big bad wolf is going to eat me!”

Minseok figured this was one of his brother’s ideas of pre-bedtime fun. Which brother was the question.

A howl from the entryway announced Jongdae’s arrival. Clad in his wolf onesie, his teeth were bared and his hands were raised in a claw-like gesture. He spotted Jongin and coaxed in a creepy, singsong voice, “Come here, little bunny. I’ll put you in my mouth like cheese.”

“Do wolves eat cheese?” Minseok wondered aloud, but pressed Jongin close to him when he understood what his role was in this mini play of sorts.

Jongdae took a few steps forward, sinister expression crumbling when he waggled his eyebrows.

Jongin laughed at the funny sight and wound tiny arms around Minseok’s waist. “Hyung, don’t let him eat me!” he said in pretend panic.

“Stay back, wolf!” Minseok ordered, slipping into character. “You shall not harm this bunny! Retreat now”—he looked behind him and grabbed the first thing he saw—“or face the wrath of my ladle!”

“Hah! Your puny ladle won’t work against me!” Jongdae exclaimed haughtily. “Be good now, little bunny, and come with me. I’ll make a good stew out of you.”

“No!” Jongin protested, retreating further behind Minseok. “You won’t eat me because Minseok-hyung will protect me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Jongdae howled again and chased the pair around the counter.

A curious Junmyeon soon entered the kitchen, who had been watching television in the living room. Minseok saw Junmyeon’s widened eyes and puzzled face and didn’t blame him for his reaction. After all, him brandishing a ladle like he would a toy sword, Jongdae rolling over on the floor while clutching his left foot, and Jongin jumping up and down and cheering must’ve created a loud enough ruckus to distract him.

“What’s going on?” Junmyeon asked, walking up to his brothers.

“Minseok-hyung is a forest guardian!” Jongin answered in excitement. “He defeated the big bad wolf using his magic wand.”

“Is Jongdae hurt?”

“Minseok-hyung summoned an icicle to hit his toenail. He said wolves’ weaknesses are their toenails.”

(Junmyeon would find out later on that Jongdae had stubbed his toe on the table leg.)

“No fair, why didn’t you ask me to join? I could’ve been the huntsman who would’ve rescued you if the forest guardian failed in protecting you.” Junmyeon pouted, upset about missing out.

“Hyung, you can’t be a huntsman,” Jongdae said, who now lay spread-eagled on the floor as he stared at him. “Huntsmen are brave. You run away when you see bugs.”

“Junmyeon can be a prince,” Minseok suggested, ruffling Junmyeon’s hair. He looked at the wall clock and realized it was past their bedtime. “Tell you what: tomorrow, our story can be about Prince Junmyeon going on an adventure in the woods. Would you like that?”

Junmyeon’s face instantly lit up, followed by enthusiastic nodding.

After brushing their teeth together, they helped each other lay out the mattresses in their shared room. Junmyeon and Jongdae played a game of catch using the pillows, ignoring Minseok’s chiding as he salvaged the rest. Jongin distributed the blankets one by one while mumbling reminders to himself: “Eddy blanket is for Jongdae-hyung, Harry blanket is for Junmyeon-hyung, Pororo blanket is for Minseok-hyung, and Crong blanket is for Nini!”

Junmyeon dove for his covers first, squealing at the softness. “Let’s sleep!”

They exchanged good nights and hugs and kisses. After Jongin planted a big smooch on Jongdae’s cheek, he asked, concerned, “Does your toe still hurt?”

Jongdae shook his head. “But it might heal faster if you kiss it,” he teased.

Jongin made a face. “Hyung, that’s gross.”

Behind them, Minseok and Junmyeon laughed.

Lying side by side in the now dark room, the brothers closed their eyes and drifted off to a faraway land where a forest guardian taught a bunny magic tricks and a wolf protected a prince from creepy crawlies.

 

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
